Por siempre heroe
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: Ah la navidad la mejor época para pasar con los seres a los que mas amas, la época en la que deseas poder recibir cariño y calor. La época en que los deseos y sueños se vuelven realidad. Aunque a veces lo que deceas no es lo que quieres... Esta historia trata sobre un gato idiota que solo quería lo que el denominaba "La vida perfecta". Ubicado en la primera temporada de la serie
1. Deseo

**Capitulo 1: Deseo**

(24 diciembre 23:00hrs – 00:05 hrs)

Noche buena y navidad, la mejor época del año para sentirse rodeado de amor, deliciosa comida, hermosos regalos, ya fuere con amigos o familiares, en donde las calles de la denominada la ciudad del amor recibían a las parejas tomadas del brazo o simplemente caminando, jurando su amor ante la luna, deseando su buena fortuna o disfrutando de los espectáculos de las jardineras adornadas con luces multicolor, que hacían que la nieve brillara como nunca. También estaban aquellos que disfrutaban de tomar unas bebidas calientes desde la comodidad de las cafeterías. Por otro lado, igual estaban las familias que se pasan la noche charlando, comiendo y dándose obsequios entre ellos porque era navidad, siendo abrigados por el calor del hogar. Todo eso era lo que veía el joven Agreste desde la ventana del automóvil, su Nataly, su manager, le acompañaba sin prestarle mucha atención, pues ordenaba algo desde su tableta. El chico miro por el vidrio aquel día su agenda había estado repleta, con suerte había tenido el tiempo para ayudar a su Lady con el Akuma, pero al final había podido cumplir con todo. Ahora solo faltaba el último y más especial de todos sus eventos de ese día, la razón por la cual había podido seguir entre todos sus deberes; por primera vez en mucho tiempo podría tener una cena solo junto con su padre. Estaba emocionado, tanto que la sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios, había decidido mantener el vestuario de la última sesión todo con el fin de lucir bien para su padre, Nathaly lo había considerado tierno y lo permitió, sin contar que "accidentalmente" su ropa había quedado atascada dentro de un looker de la empresa, su cabello lucia peinado y su loción era la que promociono esa misma mañana; todo estaba preparado para escuchar a su padre hablarle sobre los grandes proyectos que tenía, sobre su madre, o quizás solamente sobre cómo había estado su día, si era posible le contaría el suyo, pero solo si su padre no sabía de qué hablar pues después de todo, era navidad, su padre no lo podía dejar solo ¿o sí? No pudo ver el auto de su padre aparcado en la entrada, solo la mirada de Nathaly que colgaba el teléfono le hiso volver a la realidad, su padre una vez más estaba demasiado ocupado como para el.

Entro a la mansión con la cabeza gacha, se sentía derrotado, ni siquiera Papillon le había hecho sentir así… tan solo ese día tuvo que ir a ocho eventos distintos que su padre había dado como condición para quizás presentarse esa noche, o al menos eso le había dicho Nathaly hace un par de días, en que había hecho cita para cenar con su propio padre. Ahora la secretaria le miraba con un poco de remordimiento, en donde el chico le comento que no se preocupara, que de todas formas no tenía hambre, y sí que si lo deseaba podía retirarse, el por su parte había comido algunas galletas en su camerino... Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto una ves la secretaria se retiró, hasta ella tenia con quien pasar esas noches.

Muchos decían que la navidad era la época en la cual se podía disfrutar en familia o con la persona que más amabas. Y eso era lo que más quería, pero lo primero le resultaba imposible, desde que su madre había muerto las cenas navideñas familiares (o cualquier alimento en cualquier dia) se habían vuelto no mas que espejismos oníricos, que a veces se preguntaba si realmente habían ocurrido y lo segundo... bueno por culpa de tantos eventos solo había podido estar un momento con su Lady, la cual, se notaba más feliz que de costumbre, tanto así que sus típicas insinuaciones no hicieron efecto en ella, recibiendo sonrisas corteses, para después marcharse y dejándolo completamente solo, aunque no era como si el tuviera mucho tiempo según su agenda, sospecho que por las fechas ella le daría su regalo a quien quería, pero bueno; la felicidad de la mariquita era su felicidad, aunque mentiría si no admitía que esperaba recibir un regalo de ella que nunca llego, en cambio el que el le daría había sido confiscado por Nathaly quien creyó que se lo había dado una fan.

Sonrió para sí amargamente, a veces pensaba que si siempre fuera Chat Noir sería feliz, sintiéndose libre de todas esas cadenas que le ataban a hacer y comportarse como los demás esperaban que lo hiciera, sin apegarse a tontos horarios y agendas, sin pensar en su forma de vestir o su forma de moverse, avanzar, actuar, sin contar que era la única forma de estar cerca de su primer amor, sin provocar un escándalo, pues que ladybug le hiciera caso a Adrien Agreste era sinónimo de una bomba en la farándula. Siguió avanzando poco a poco, la mansión seguía igual de fúnebre que siempre, a pesar de que era blanco, todo parecía tan muerto, al parecer toda la servidumbre se había ido con sus familias, los envidiaba. Ahora estaba solo. Avanzo a paso lento a su habitación y de su mochila salió una pequeña criatura negra.

-¡Hey!, ya se acabó todo el queso que traías- comento mientras flotaba a su lado, el joven se limitó a abrir la puerta, quitarse el saco y la corbata y aventarse de la cama. No tenía mucho humor para escuchar sobre las cien maravillas del queso.–Bueno~ si no tienes nada que decir iré a la cocina por un poco, no me culpes después si desaparece la mitad del queso de la cocina o aún mejor todo- la travesura se escucho en su voz mientras iba cantando una extraña adaptación de "Sillent cheese, Holy Cheese"

El joven se quedó solo en la habitación con sus pensamientos... Simplemente deseaba ser libre... ser el mismo y no tener que esperar algo de alguien quien nunca voltearía a verlo... ser Chat Noir por siempre. Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un sonido de cascabeles provenientes de su ventana, pero ignoró el sonido, ni la curiosidad de un gato le haría moverse de esa posición, entonces volvió a escucharlas, estaba en el 2do piso, era imposible que hubiera algo afuera, y así por un par de veces más en el que el resultado fue el mismo, hasta que Plagg volvió con una bolita del tamaño de su cabeza en su estómago, casi parecía un muñeco de nieve.

-Fuff... eso fue el paraíso, feliz navidad a mí- comento mientras se acariciaba la panza. Una vez más los cascabeles sonaron -¿Qué es eso, eh Adrien?-

El pequeño conforme preguntaba se iba acercando, a donde provenía el sonido, el adolescente simplemente volteo a mirarlo. –No se Plagg, desde hace rato empezó a sonar-

-Qué te parece si vemos, suena interesante, anda- comento el ser obscuro mientras se acercaba flotando, notando nieve en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien... bien- comento el chico mientras que se levantaba y a paso lento y perezoso abría la ventana. -¿Cómo es que…?-

Frente a él había una caja de regalo, de esas típicas en donde santa Claus guarda sus obsequios, venia tapizada de color dorado y plateado, con toques azules.

-Ábrelo, que esperas- comento extasiado su compañero desde su hombro, Adrien solo asintió y abrió el obsequio anonimo con delicadeza, aunque desesperado por saber que había dentro había ayudado a destruir el envoltorio, dentro venia un bolígrafo y una tarjeta en blanco junto con un sobre, saco con cuidado las cosas y abrió la carta.

"Escribe tu deseo antes de la media noche y se volverá realidad" Inmediatamente miro hacia el reloj que colgaba en su pared, acababa de marcar las 11:59, eso significaba que tenía un minuto para escribirlo, pero...

-¡Que es Adrien! ¿Es queso? Aún tengo un poco de espacio para más- comento el tierno Kwami mientras flotaba a su lado, pero dejo de moverse cuando leyó el contenido. –Esto... me da desconfianza-

Cierto, al igual le daba desconfianza hasta cierto punto, pero que más daba, ¿Qué podría perder? Tomo el bolígrafo y escribió "Deseo ser siempre Chat Noir" cerro los ojos mientras contenía el aire.

* * *

**Pues bien, el primer capítulo v2.0 tras 4 años por fin los subo a ff y no solo a Wattpad. Jajaja, estoy nerviosa por su aceptación ya que bueno, si lo pensamos, este fic esta solo basado en la primera temporada (Aunque sorprendentemente no estaban tan mal mis predicciones). En fin, procurare subir el fic de acuerdo a las fechas y horas que se señalan su inicio ya que son los mismos tiempos en que las cosas ocurren :3 para darle realizmo, en fin ~**

**Xion-chan14 se despide~~ chauuu**


	2. Santa Claus

**Capitulo 2: Santa Claus**

(25 diciembre, 00:05 hrs- 13:00hrs)

Se quedó en silencio mientras volvía a abrir los ojos nada había cambiado. Bueno, no es como si esperara una transformación asombrosa o algo así, pero esperaba algo, de seguro todo eso había sido una mentira y como niño pequeño la había creído, lanzo la tarjeta sobre su escritorio decepcionado. El kwami le observo, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, entonces vio el reloj.

-Feliz navidad Adrien~~- comento mientras le abrazaba la cara. –Espero que santa me traiga más queso-

-Pero acabas de comer...- lo miro el chico incrédulo, sonriendo a su amigo.

-Siempre hay espacio para lo que más te gusta ¿No crees?, es como para ti querer volver a ver a Ladybug aun después de acabarla de ver- comento con simpleza el ser negro mientras se iba volando a lado de la almohada de Adrien, y se acostaba. –Bueno, Ah dormir~ mañana tenemos que madrugar-

El Joven de ojos verdes se quedó viendo fuera de la ventana, era el segundo piso, nadie normal podía haber dejado ese regalo… ¿o si? A lo lejos pudo observar como un montículo de nieve saltaba la barda que rodeaba su casa, solo se tallo el ojo, pero no percibió nada extraño, quizás Plagg tenía razón, tenía que descansar ya que mañana sería un nuevo día.

_Al abrir los ojos, se topó con lo que para muchos sería una escena conmovedora, una pequeña familia celebrando frente al árbol. La leña proporcionaba calor desde la chimenea, dando un calor "hogareño" al lugar._

_"¿Te gusto tu regalo de navidad hijo?" preguntaba una mujer de hermosos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas y grácil figura._

_"Claro mamá, es maravilloso" comento un chiquillo de apenas 5 años de edad de cabellos rubios y de ojos verdes al igual que su madre._

_"Qué bueno que te gusto, tu padre lo eligió, agradécelo" sonrió la mujer mientras le revolvía el cabello y bajaba de su mejilla a su mentón._

_"Gracias papa" comento el chiquillo mientras volteaba a ver al hombre de gran estatura y ojos azules grisáceos._

_"De nada hijo, tu felicidad, es nuestra felicidad"_

_Todo era solo un recuerdo, de un pasado cálido que nunca podría volver. De repente un intenso viento azotó contra su piel todo se volvió oscuro y frio. Y apareció ante él, el día en que el corazón de su padre se había congelado... el día en que su madre había dejado aquel mundo y los había dejado solo. Luego de eso se hayo sobre la torre Eiffel, con aquella forma que le daba tanta libertad y ante él, la única chica a la que había amado después de su madre, él tenía un ramo de rosas para darle, y ella le sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo, era la noche perfecta con una gran luna llena alumbrando la ciudad. Entonces se acercó para dárselas, ella las acepto gustosa, y le abrazo, sentirla así, junto a él, su calor, su amor para él. Debía ser el día más feliz para él, entonces... empezó a sonar los aretes de la chica, pero él no la soltaba, y ella, tampoco a él. Por fin sabría la identidad de su Lady, pero en lugar de ver una vez más esos ojos azules, vio, como el amor de su vida se desvanecía ante él, dejándole una vez más solo._

_¡No quería estarlo! No otra vez... no podía dejarlo solo... Él no lo merecía… ¿o si?._

Despertó con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, que solo hacían que el sol le lastimara más, soltó un suspiro y se sentó sobre su cama, era una bella... ¡TARDE! Inmediatamente se levantó y preparo sus cosas, tenía una cita muy importante aquel día, vio el reloj, eran las 12 de la tarde, como era posible que Nathaly no lo hubiera despertado, ella nunca le había dejado dormir mas de la cuenta, aunque quizás esta vez se había compadecido del pobre chico abandonado. Avanzo apresurado hacia el baño, el frio invernal le calaba en el rostro, pero lo inculpo a que todas las cobijas se encontraban en el suelo por sus recientes sueños. Pero de algún modo se sentía más ligero, no fue hasta que se vio en el reflejo del baño cuando lo noto. Frente a él, se reflejaba el súper héroe de antifaz negro. Giro su cabeza, para apreciar mejor cada uno de los perfiles, Pellizco su mejilla para ver si no era un sueño, pero dolía, vio su vestimenta notando que estaba de color azabache. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible?, entonces, sonó su localizador, dándole a entender que su Lady lo buscaba, salió de la ventana maullando de emoción, yendo de tejado en tejado, mientras contestaba la video llamada, al parecer el problema se hallaba un tanto lejos, en un centro comercial del área, pero eso no importaba, él estaba felizmente hablando con Ladybug quien, se encontraba extrañada por la felicidad del chico, apresurada le explico que le urgía que llegara pues, sola no podría con aquel Akuma. Esto solo ensancho la sonrisa del chico.

Al llegar, descubrió que el enemigo de aquella ves era santa Claus, bueno una persona disfrazada de él. No presto mucha atención en el nombre, pero por lo que entendía estaba enojado porque las personas no comprendían el significado de la navidad o algo así, como habilidad tenia lanzar objetos navideños, como esferas, regalos, bolas de nieve, en una ocasión había arrojado hasta un árbol mediano de navidad, el problema no era eso, pues bueno quien no querría un árbol gratis en buenas condiciones; el problema era que todos esos objetos eran diseñados de algo más, las bolas de nieve derretían todo a su camino como acido, o las esferas se volvían picudas y filosas, y el árbol de navidad funcionaba perfectamente como un ariete.

-Vaya, no crees que para trabajar en la caridad al menos debes tener mejores gustos- comento con sorna el gato mientras llegaba saltando y sacaba su bastón para atacar. Pero fue interrumpido por una caja de regalo a sus pies. –Vaya... no tenías que ser tan amable-

Su sonrisa no duro mucho, pues la caja exploto en sus narices haciéndolo volar al otro lado del centro comercial, y soltando un largo grito en el proceso. Ladybug solo observo como su compañero ahora surcaba los cielos sin ser ave.

-Vaya, siempre igual- rio mientras corría para frenar un poco la caída del chico -Llegaste Chat Noir, ya creía que no llegarías-

-No me perdería jamás una oportunidad de estar con usted- comento el chico una vez que se hubo recuperado y sus pies tocasen el suelo. –Y ¿Cuál es el plan my lady?-

-No se... Mi lucky charm me dio esto- comento ella mostrando un gorro de duende, extremadamente tieso con un cascabel en la punta -Y el Akuma esta en su traje...-

-My lady, por más que quiera, no le permitiré que le quite la ropa a ese hombre- interrumpió risueño el chico. Viéndola con picardía para comentar –aunque si quiere a mi...-

-A eso no me refería minino, me refiero a que el akuma está en la lista negra que está en la bolsa de su traje. -

-Ah... eso... bien... ¿y alguna idea de para que usar el sombrero? a menos que queramos pedirle empleo a "Santa"- comento el chico con una sonrisa, pero ella le miro enojada ¿Acaso aun creía en ese viejo barrigón? Que por cierto, ahora se acercaba a ellos mientras volaba sacando estrellitas, sobre un pino –Bien, bien, yo lo distraeré, ¡Hey tú!, ¿acaso los renos renunciaron por explotación animal? -

-Si no me dan sus Mirauculous, los anotare en la lista negra- comento el gordinflón mientras perseguía al chico. –Y solo tendrán carbón en sus arbolitos-

-De todos modos nunca me das regalos- comento el chico mientras avanzaba entre saltos y volteretas esquivando los ataques.

-Ah, no... y lo de ayer...- comento el santa viéndolo a los ojos y sonriendo. El se quedó mudo.

-¡Chat! cuidado- exclamo la chica al notar como era atacado con el árbol gigante usado como bate con bastantes esferas picudas. Al escuchar el grito brinco para atrás, siendo simplemente arañado en el rostro.

-Vaya, un poco más y esas cosas me mataban- murmuro con algo de temor, pero al dar un paso más, descubrió que a su espalda estaba gran cantidad de ácido navideño.

-Estas encerrado gatito- comentó el santa con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras de la nada, metía al gato en una caja, extra reforzada con unas cuantas bolas de nieve dentro.

El usar cataclismo era una gran opción, pero y si todo terminaba y volvía a ser Adrien, no quería que su sueño se acabara aún. El grito de su señorita le volvió a la realidad, tenía que tener prioridades y el quedarse ahí encerrado no le ayudaría a la heroína de rojizo traje, había estado bien mientras había durado suspiro, mientras invocaba su habilidad y destruía las paredes que le aprisionaban. Al salir de ahí noto que la chica se encontraba peleando contra el villano, esquivando grácilmente una serie navideña que ocupaba como látigo contra la chica.

-¡Chat! Su saco- grito ella, mientras le lanzaba el puntiagudo gorro, el comprendió enseguida, clavando el saco de papa Noel en el hule espuma que cubría aquella zona con el gorro.

Al ver la oportunidad por la sorpresa del hombre, la joven saco la carta y la rompió. Liberando así y purificando la mariposa. Él se acercó para hacer el tradicional choque de puños, pero fue interrumpido por la alarma de los aretes de la chica señalando que su tiempo se había acabado.

-Nos vemos después chat- exclamo mientras tomaba una bolsa de compras y se echaba a correr.

El solo se despidió a lo lejos, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, descubriendo una tarjeta como la de la anterior noche_._

_Reglas del deseo:_

_\- Solo una persona puede saberlo_

_\- La eternidad comienza con la nueva era._

_Gracias por pedir su deseo con nosotros, anhelamos que disfrute su deseo._

Ahora que recordaba no había desayunado, quizás por ello tenia tanta hambre y aunque le costara aceptarlo queri comer un trozo de queso junto con… ahora que recordaba ¿¡Y PLAGG!?

* * *

**Como ya dije este fic ya lo habia subido en Wattpad por lo que para subirlo me vi en la necesidad de arreglar unos detalles, curiosamente la escena del sueño no tuvo ningun cambio, recuerdo que por esa temporada no sabia ni como lucia la mama de adrien, menos como se llamaba asi que fue un caos para mi escribir esa escena sin equivocarme (y mas porque queria escribir que el anillo se lo daba Gabriel... peeero bueno) espero que les haya gustado :3 hasta la 1 de la tarde dulzuras~ **

**Nota original: **_Pues bien, tengo que decir que mi sobrinito no me dejaba en paz xD y pues... al menos hubo capi jajaja... ni se cómo quedo pero bueno (normalmente reviso la redacción, pero tengo sueño y quiero leer). Espero que les guste como están girando los hechos, créanme apenas todo está iniciando. Y también disculpen si están algo salidos del personaje, pero digamos que ahorita estoy obsesionada con un personaje que es medio askdbasdnaskdsa... entonces como que enturbio mi humor neutro usual jajaja... creo. Es que es tan ashdbasdbasnd quiero uno de esos para llevar =v=... En fin jajaja. Olviden eso, hummm... disculpen si no doy muchas explicaciones a veces, algunas cosas son porque son parte de la trama y otras porque... bueno me da flojera investigar o explicarlas jajajaja y mi wikia de miraculous humana se desconectó hace horas (V: que soy tu que)... bueeeno, Sinceramente no se me ocurrió también como terminar todo con un bendito gorro de duende, pero meh ya lo había escrito y no tenia ganas de poner algún otro objeto jajaja... creo que ya hable mucho... bueno escribí... aja.. el sueño me afecta._


	3. The Cat's Wish

**_Capitulo 3: The Cat's Wish_**

_(25 diciembre, 1:00pm-4:00pm)_

Se detuvo a pensarlo un poco, en ningún momento el anillo había sonado, por el contrario pese a haber perdido una parte de la huella no titilaba ni mucho menos sonaba, por lo que sospecho que su deseo no se había agotado, pero ¿y Plagg? si él era ahora Chat Noir, significaba que Plagg estaba dentro del traje, ¿o era el traje?, bueno en el miraculous, Nunca había entendido muy bien eso. En fin, fuere como fuere, el traje y el estaban relacionados, entonces... eso significaba que su kawami, ya no podría salir del traje. A menos, claro que con las prisas y la emoción de todo no se percató que aun dormía mientras el se iba a salvar el mundo. Rogaba a los cielos que fuera la segunda opción. Ya se disponía a marcharse a su casa para buscar a su amigo, cuando de repente, sintió una presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

-Muchas gracias su ayuda Chat Noir, supongo que Ladybug ya se fue- comento un hombre que parecía ser el gerente del lugar –¿Le gustaría algo como agradecimiento a la ayuda que nos han brindado?, si no fuera por ustedes, ese maniaco hubiera destruido toda mi tienda-

-¿Tienen queso?- pregunto el chico alzando una ceja. Todos le miraron extrañados, pero eso no impidió que le llevaran el pedido al héroe, quien agradeció y se marchó con el paquete, siendo despedido por algunos niños que le veían. Al llegar a su destino se dispuso a entrar, pero noto algo raro, al parecer la seguridad de la casa había mejorado notoriamente, y lo decía porque fuera de su casa había una camioneta que instalaba cámaras de seguridad, aquello no era bueno, y aun peor, parecía que si lograba entrar sería la última vez que lo lograría.

Entro a la casa buscando a su compañero. Con cuidado de no ser notado por los que instalaban el sistema de seguridad, al parecer consistía en muchas cámaras de video más que nada. Llego a su habitación y le busco, pero al no encontrarlo, decidió recurrir al plan "B" y abrir el paquete.

-Plagg, donde quiera que estés, te traje un poco de queso- normalmente diciendo esto era la mejor forma de invocarlo, si es que estaba a los alrededores, dormido o despierto. –Pagg... si no vienes yo me lo comeré-

Comento el chico, pero al ver que el kawami no respondía acerco y olio el alimento lácteo, normalmente le parecía repugnante su aroma, pero ahora, parecía tan... apetecible, una probadita no haría daño pensó, aparte no había comido ni desayunado, de seguro por eso era que tenía tanta hambre. Probo un poco del queso, y se le hiso de las cosas más deliciosas, bien dicen que con hambre todo es delicioso, pero jamás había creído en aquello, pues, nunca había pasado hambre.

-¿espera, que?- comento el chico, al ver como su anillo recuperaba una de las garritas. Entonces escucho los pasos de alguien avecinándose a su habitación y abriendo el pomo de la puerta, quizás alguien que se preocupó porque él no despertaba. Con toda la habilidad del mundo (y también por la falta de tiempo) se ocultó debajo de la cama.

-Espera, olvide mi cuaderno- Chat no podía abrir más los ojos; Cabello, rubio, ojos verdes, y aperlados dientes. Era el, ante él estaba el, pero... ¿Cómo?, hasta donde él sabia, no tenía un hermano gemelo o un doble, o algo por el estilo.

Escucho como cerraban la puerta, entonces sin temor escapo por la ventana, ahí no estaba Plagg, y al parecer había otro él, o quizás era el "él" verdadero, no sabía. A las afueras algo le llamo la atención dejando la rueda de queso en la habitación.

-Recuerda, llegas, le das el regalo y te vas, igual que en su cumpleaños, tranquila Marinette, no pasará nada malo, todo saldrá bien- se trataba de auto convencer la joven de cabellos negros tirándole a azul y ojos celestes. –P...pero y si no le gusta... y s...si me lo lanza en la cara y si, no está... ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

Entonces se abrió la puerta.

-Uhmm... este... yo... eh... bueno... yo... el regalo... tú... árbol... casa... no... eso no... lo que quiero decir es que... pues... - tartamudeaba la chica, pues ante ella estaba el chico del que se había enamorado. Harta de no poder decir una palabra bien, se armó de valor y simplemente le extendió la bolsa con el regalo –Feliz navidad Adrien-

-Ah, gracias Marinette, no te hubieras molestado- comento el chico con una sonrisa y tomando la bolsa.

-N...no insisto, p...pues, y...yo era tu santa secreto... y... Alya... y pues...- murmuraba la chica.

-Qué extraño, creí que yo no había entrado a ningún tipo de intercambio... pero bueno, gracias. Me tengo que ir, adiós- comento el chico subiéndose al carro y dejándola sola.

\- ¡SI! ¡Lo logré! - festejaba la chica.

\- ¿Qué lograste? - pregunto el gato que ahora ya se encontraba afuera.

-¡Chat Noir! Vaya que hacer por aquí- comento la chica fingiendo sorpresa, de haber tenido el "honor" de estar junto al gato.

-Buscaba a un amigo- comento el chico viendo a la mansión.

-Oh, ya veo... - susurro la chica, jamás había creído que chat y Adrien fueran amigos, pues ambos eran como los dos lados de una moneda. –Bueno me tengo que ir-

-Hasta la próxima- comento el gato haciendo una reverencia, ella solo se volteo y le sonrió, para luego irse.

Él se quedó ahí, ¿a qué se refería con en su cumpleaños? Y ¿Por qué su compañera de clases le había llevado un regalo de navidad? Si bien eran amigos, no había razón de ponerse tan nerviosa por ello.

-bueno~ supongo que disfrutare esto hasta que se acabe- sonrió el chico mientras saltaba en dirección a la torre Eiffel, por alguna extraña razón se sentía mucho más impulsivo de lo usual, por lo que no quiso ahondar en el problema, ya tendría tiempo después para analizar que ocurría ahí, por lo mientras aprovecharía el tiempo al máximo.

* * *

**Nuestro gatito se esta volviendo salvaje 0A0! ok no, bueno e****l nombre de este capi es por la canción de kuroneko 96 (En verdad el nombre es Black cat's Wish) no tiene que ver con la historia, pero meh no se me ocurría un buen nombre para el capítulo, y esa es una de las canciones que mas me gustan de ella hummm... Cuando escribí este capitulo tenia mucho tiempo que no veia la serie (en esos tiempos en que Marinette y Chat ni se hablaban) por lo que no sabia como hacerlo... perdón si salio fuera de personaje. Como sea, hasta mas tarde~ y disculpen si parecen capítulos de relleno, ya después se pone menos interesantes... no esperen... no era eso!**


	4. Ah the wonderfuol life of cat

**Capitulo 4: Ah~ the wonderful life of a cat**

(25 diciembre, 16:00 hrs - 20:30hrs)

Al llegar a la parte más alta de la torre estiro sus brazos, y sintió como el viento movía su cabello, sintiendo como todo se iba con el viento, dejando solamente un estado puro de felicidad, mismo sentimiento que se vio interrumpido al escuchar el grito femenino de una víctima de robo, bajo ágilmente para ayudar, el ladrón era rápido, pero no tanto como el, así que fácilmente le quito el bolso y lo devolvió, las personas le observaban curiosas, y hasta algunos niños le pedían fotos; El hacía muecas de lo más extrañas en cada una, era divertido hacerlo, pero, aun así se sentía un poco incomodo, así que en el primer momento que vió huyo de ahí, acostándose en un tejado que a su parecer era de lo mas cómodo era el lugar indicado para dormir. En esos momentos, se sentía todo un gato de verdad.

-Oyee- escuchó, pero de seguro no era a el.

-Oyeeee... - insistió la misma voz.

-No lo molestes, de seguro está cansado- contesto una voz más suave, tartamudeando con temor a molestar a alguien.

-Es un héroe jamás está cansado, si lo estuviera no sería un héroe, sería una persona normal como tu o la señora Deirdre- exclamo, teniendo un leve escalofrió al pronunciar el ultimo nombre. Chat Noir suspiro, como la niña decía, el era un héroe, y no había pedido el deseo para dormir en tejados ajenos, bajó de un salto a conocer a la experta en heroes.

-Si, ¿Qué se le ofrece? -

-Pues…- comento la chiquilla de cabellera negra, mirando hacia el suelo, realmente no creía que el le afrontaría así; pero sus ojos grises se iluminaron al preguntar– ¿Y ladybug?-

-Ah, pues ella... esta...- tenía que pensar en algo que decir que no la hiciera quedar mal, pues ella era alguien muy especial aunque realmente no sabía que hacia Ladybug en su tiempo libre… ¿jugar videojuegos? ¿Salvar perritos? ¿ayudar a ancianos a cruzar la calle? ¿Trabajar? O simplemente ser una periodista -emm... -

-No importa que no sepas gatito- comento la niña sonriendo con cierto grado de superioridad, para luego avanzar con el mentón en alto hacia el niño que le acompañaba– ves te dije que ellos no eran nada, si lo fueran entonces el sí sabría dónde está su novia-

Novia, esperen, ellos creían que ella era su novia, un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al pensarlo, si el parís creía que eran novios, probablemente el estaría mas cerca de volverlo realidad.

-Vaya... se verían muy lindos- comento el pequeño acompañante mientras veía al héroe un tanto apenado.

"Si... yo pienso lo mismo" pensó para si mismo el héroe mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Que dices, es lógico que Ladybug merece a alguien mejor- comento la niña cerrando los ojos y negando, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Pero que él no sepa dónde está ella no se significa que no sean novios, solo él no la acosa y le da su espacio. - comentó el niño tratando de defender el corazón herido del héroe.

-¡Pero aun así!- exclamó la pequeña a punto de hacer un berrinche, pero esta vez no conseguiría así las cosas, claro que no, volteó a ver al rubio-ella es tu novia?-

El gato sólo abrió los ojos apuntó de responder. Pero fue interrumpido por el niño al que se le notaba que le hacía falta un corte de cabello, pues sus risos le impedían ver bien, aunque quizás también le ayudaban a proteger su piel albina del sol.

\- ¡Aion! ¿ya viste la hora que es?- exclamo el albino mientras señalaba el gran reloj en el parque

\- No me cambies la conversación cuando sabes que tengo razón y ¡Claro que ya ví! Son las... ¡Dios mío! Ya es tardísimo, adiós gato - exclamó la niña mientras se zangoloteaba su mano y corría. -El último es un huevo podrido-

-adiós chat noir, y discúlpela si fue molesta y le despertó, le gusta discutir conmigo, y ella es una gran fan de su trabajo, aunque no lo parezca ustedes le inspiran. - comentó el niño dando una leve reverencia y marchándose tras ella. -espérame, si llegas sola igual te regañaran. -

"Vaya niños", pensó, considerando que si lo que el niño había dicho era cierto, sonaba bien a la próxima presentarles a Ladybug, aunque no sabia el si ella se daría un tiempo. Se estiró y se dispuso a irse, quizás haría patrulla un rato, con suerte habría algún akuma y podría volver a ver a su amada y preguntarle si podrían pasar un rato juntos con los niños, sería casi como una cita; bueno, quizás no sería tan bueno para el pobre akumatizado.

Su estómago rugió, e inmediatamente respondiendo al llamado, un fragante aroma le hiso salivar, acariciando con sutil belleza su sentido del olfato, y guiándolo entre saltos y piruetas hasta un conocido restaurante de mariscos, en el que aún había uno que otro comensal con vestido de etiqueta degustando la comida, mientras apreciaban el bello atardecer que el balcón les ofrecía. Alguna vez había ido a comer a aquel establecimiento, si no mal recordaba, claro como Adrien. Un día en que su padre le había dejado plantado. Suspiro, no era momento de pensar en cosas así, o al menos no esa noche. Una vez más vio su anillo, al parecer la última garrita estaba por apagarse, pues titilaba con agudo sonido, creyó que era extraño, pero una vez más el embriagante aroma lo invadió haciéndole olvidar todo aquello que había pasado por su mente. Un filete de pescado frito se hizo presente, en una mesa cercana a donde él se ubicaba, su estómago volvió a rugir, tenía que ser suyo, total, al parecer la persona que lo estaba por comer prefería charlar a probar aquel manjar. Se preparó para atacar poniéndose en sus cuatro extremidades, solo sería un pequeño salto, y obtendría algo que quería, y por su puesto merecía, pues, él había salvado a París tantas veces, que ahora, era justo tomar su pago. Al saltar sintió como la nieve le jugaba una mala pasada, haciendo que a medio salto cayera al piso. El impacto le hiso razonar, ¿acaso el planeaba robar?, bueno, estaba bien que no tenía dinero, pero... No era para tanto, o al menos no para ello... Sacudió su cabeza, que estaba ocurriendo... Se levantó y decidió seguir con su guardia, quizás el viento helado despejaría su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se despedía a través de las nubes de nieve, dando a parís, una noche oscura como boca de lobo, la cual, solo era alumbrada, por unos faros que comenzaban a encender a lo largo de la calle.

La chica de cabello oscuro y coletas caminaba tranquilamente, había salido muy tarde de la casa de su amiga Alya, quien, le había felicitado por el logro que había tenido aquella tarde, al entregarle el obsequio al rubio; y aparte le había saturado con información de Ladybug, que había recolectado los días que habían tenido de vacaciones. A veces pensaba que si su amiga se lo proponía sería una excelente acosadora, pero bueno, tampoco era quien para juzgar, pues ella tenía el horario completo de su amado en su habitación. Rio por lo bajo... en esos momentos, se preguntaba en qué lugar estaría Adrien... vio al cielo, y noto una figura negra y ágil moviéndose, quizás era un gato o algo así, siguió avanzando, ese día nada lo empeoraría... Entonces escucho un ruido seco, como si algo hubiera caído proveniente de un callejón cercano. Su instinto de heroína se activó, pensando que alguien había sido golpeado ahí, inmediatamente busco un lugar para transformarse en Ladybug, no quería que la vieran como Marinette y le quisieran hacer algo, eso sí sería fatal.

Al regresar al callejón, no se escuchaban más repeticiones del anterior golpe, se asomó, estaba totalmente oscuro, y ella a diferencia de su compañero no tenía visión nocturna por lo cual sus ojos tardaban en acostumbrarse a la luz. Entre cerro los ojos para ver bien, percatándose de una luz titilante verde que se asomaba entre una columna de nieve, sin creerlo, se acercó mas.

-¿C...Chat Noir...?-

_**Hasta que por fin me aparezco por aquí xD, que quieren, mi musa está muriendo. Pero bueno, lo importante es que esta el capítulo aquí uvu, lo dejo aquí porque si no le quito dramatismo (que dramatismo esto fue solo relleno) pero bueno, a Chat le esta lloviendo u.u… pobresito, el solo quiere ser un héroe y tiene que pensar en hacer cosas como simple mortal, como comer o dormir… pobresillo. **_**Xion-chan se despide hasta la próxima, deseándoles una feliz navidad y que me dejen un review bajo el árbol… o en la caja de comentarios también sirve.**


End file.
